In therapies, for the cure of brain diseases, low-intensity and low frequency stimulators are used commonly, constituted essentially by a magnetic field generator that connects stimulation coils.
Likewise, and as a reference to the technical condition, the petitioner is aware of the patent P200501477 related to a device type mentioned here, which incorporates a series of coils arranged in an applicator cap where current is generated by a digital microcontroller which is powered by an external source through a voltage regulator, incorporating a program in its memory, responsible for generating different types of waves through the parameters sent by a computer to which it is connected.
To check the proper operation/functioning of the cable and the coils, in an additional certificate to the said patent, a circuit or an intermediate stage is incorporated for the improvement of the same in the implementation process which generates a signal that alerts if it is not in a perfect condition.
The aforementioned stimulator as well as other known devices introduces as fundamental problem, the dependence on a computer unit for the introduction of the stimulation parameters, limiting the portability chances. Likewise, it does not allow to visualize the information for its use or the level of battery charge.
Moreover, one of the other disadvantages of such devices lies in its internal configuration where the different functions are not separated from the system which complicates to a large extent the operations related to location and replacement which could result in the malfunctioning of the device.
Finally, it is noteworthy that these devices suffer, as the main problem to resolve, from a lack of frequency regulation and typology of the output wave appearing from the different pre-recorded selectable programs incorporated in it.
Therefore, the aim of this invention is to provide a better solution and alternative to the problems described, to be mentioned that, on behalf of the applicant, the existence of any other similar device with similar/equivalent technical structural characteristics and configuration is totally unknown to the applicant.